


Touchy Feely

by englishable



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishable/pseuds/englishable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is not very predictable, whether in battle or in the random distribution of hugs, but that’s not necessarily a bad thing for someone so formerly resigned to the inevitable as Ben Solo is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touchy Feely

…

Rey is not, as he’s discovered, the sort of woman much inclined to giving premonitory signs or advance notices.  

She merely acts and assumes everything else will adjust around her, like the unchanging frequency of refracted light. Coupled with the way in which she walks – soundless, rolling strides, no doubt from all those years spent trudging through the sand on Jakku – Ben almost never notices her stealing up behind him until it’s too late.

Then her arms will be closed around his chest, so tightly he can feel it in his rib cage, and her face will be pressed between his shoulders. The fabric of his shirt all but absorbs her voice.

“Mmm-hmm-hmpf.”

“Again, if you please.” He laces a hand through hers. “And let’s work on our enunciation this time.”

Rey snorts in laughter, turns one cheek aside to speak. “I said, it’s all right.”

Ben pauses.

And perhaps he could tell her that it isn’t, or that it won’t be, or that she should leave him to the dark, quiet cell of his own mind where he belongs, but it’s something he has lived a long time without believing – so instead he turns himself around in her grip, as she evidently knew he would, until they are facing one another. He is just tall enough that her head tucks into place beneath his chin. She doesn’t pull away. 

“Yes.” It takes a moment for Ben to decide how he will arrange his arms, because touching her in this free and permissive way has not quite lost its novelty yet. “I know.”

…


End file.
